Always Together Never Over
by AllieScic
Summary: This is a oneshot fic..My view of what had happened after Martha left Noah and Allie alone, after a day with them..


Iwrote a short fiction... just one-shot... my own made up-scene of what happened after Martha left them, after she spent the day with them...May contain SPOILERS for those who haven't see the movie...so I suggest you first watch the movie( I'm sure most of you saw it, because you wouldn't be here then ..:P) ... it's sooo beautiful, you have to... hehe and then read this... Thanks, this is dedicated for all the lovers out there enjoy and review

Notebook fic: Always Together; Never Over

She watched as Martha planted one full kiss on Noah's lips. Watched her get in the car and drive away. Then her eyes shifted towards Noah himself, standing still watching Martha drive slowly home. From the window, she could make out his nonchalant smile, plastered on his handsome face. She watched him with fascination thinking how maturely handsome his face had become, as he made his way towards the house.

Mere seconds later, she heard the door creaking as it opened and then it clicked shut. Her eyes downward as she focused on the dishes and plates, she was washing, she heard Noah enter the kitchen and one by one close the windows adorned with blue shutters. However, he left open the one she was looking out from and sighing she stares at the endless sky full of stars. So forlorn, and yet so beautiful…and somewhat romantic.

"So, Allie what was actually your plan today, eh?", Noah's husky voice shook her from her reverie. Allie smiled to herself but did not look at him.

"You,me and Martha, spending the day together, fancy that!", he mumbled without giving her time to say something.

"I wanted to meet your girlfriend," she uttered suddenly. Noah's chocolate brown eyes watched her petite figure as she continued to wash the cutlery, but still refused to face him.

"She's not my girlfriend and never was…we had several dates, that's all"

"You weren't serious?", came Allie's questioning voice.

"NOOO! Allie, I haven't been serious with someone for…for…".

Noah paused as he tried to figure out how much years had passed since he was last serious with someone.

_Seven years, seven years Noah! _thought Allie, as if urging her mind to send her lover, a message, _Seven years since I was happy in your arms._

"About three years, " replied Noah suddenly, clicking his fingers in realization.

"Three years!" Allie almost shouted as she spun around this time to face him.

"Yes Al, I met a waitress down at a bar one night and we went steady for almost two years."

Allie's stomach did a miniscule lurch. She was clearly disappointed by his answer. She tried to shake the thought away. After all, she was engaged to Lon Hammond, her fiancé of four years. But the thought of Lon, made her feel more guilty and a little sick as a blush immersed her rosy cheeks in red.

"Allie, are you allright?", Noah asked her ,concerned, looking at her cautiously,

"Did…did you love her?", Allie asked instead of answering him.

Noah reclined back in his chair and let out a relieved sigh as he realized what Allie's concern was about.

"Probably," he said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't it work out, then?" Allie inquired as she moved towards the table and leaned over to clean it.

"She said there was something missing in me. That I was waiting for someone else, that I had another in my heart, anyway, I didn't thought it would but she was very pretty." , he said quietly, his eyes boring in her.

Allie did not hear the last comment though. Her mind reeled in memories of the last few hours .She recalled the words spoken by Martha, while Noah went to get something from the barn. One by one, the words flashed in Allie's mind. She could vividly remember, Martha looking at her, as she sipped the coffee, Martha herself made for the three of them.

"So, you are the one," she had told Allie, while nodding, her face displaying a bright smile. "I knew there was someone else, someone who no other woman could take _her_ place in Noah's heart. I didn't know about you until today but I'm sure whatever you had with Noah was by far more special than what he had with me or any other girl for that matter."

Allie blinked and she looked at Noah, tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey baby, what's the matter, Al?" Noah asked as he stood up and took Allie in his arms. Allie sobbed quietly on his chest, taking in the familiar scent, she loved so much.

"God! Allie, obviously I did like her and Martha and I dated several girls but you were always the one I truly loved, Allie. No one can ever take your place."

Silence loomed over them, occasionally interrupted by Allie's muffled sobs.

"You know Gus, right?", Noah continued. Allie nodded.

"He said something to me that I'll never fail to remember. – _You never forget your first love_… and right now, this moment, I just realized how this is for real!"

Allie stopped crying and stared into his eyes, which were reflecting his love and compassion.

"It wasn't over for me, Noah," she told him.

Noah shushed her and placed his soft lips on her own full ones, wiping away her tears with his own strong thumb.

Seconds later his tongue was begging entrance into her warm mouth. She accepted and the kiss deepened. Allie moaned slightly and Noah narrowed the gap between them. He could feel her breasts, rubbing against him and when she dug her fingers into his hair, he couldn't take it any more, he picked her up and lead her to his bedroom. – The place, where the previous night his long overdue dream had pleasantly transformed into reality.

Later, that night as Allie was sleeping peacefully on his well-sculpted chest, Noah laid awake staring at the wooden roof of the house, their house, the house he had built just because seven years before, he had made a promise to her. He looked at her serene face and kissed her on the forehead.

"It was never over for me too, Allie," he whispered. "And never will be. Ever!"

Alison


End file.
